Die Wette Können wir das schaffen?
by bewitching Moonlight
Summary: Draco macht einen fatalen Fehler: Er wettet mit den anderen Typen aus dem siebten Jahrgang - um einen Monat Enthaltsamkeit seinerseits...
1. Prolog

Viel Spaß beim Lesen bewitched Moonlight # 

**Prolog:**

_Draco hob eine Augenbraue, sah seine Kumpel amüsiert an. _

"_Ihr traut mir, Draco Lucius Malfoy, dem Inbegriff der Standhafigkeit, nichtzu, dass ich es schaffe, eine gewisse Zeit ohne eine Frau auszuhalten, wobei die Dauer über einen Tag geht? Lächerlich!", zischte er und lächelte kühl. _

_Blaise zupfte eine seiner langen schwarzen Haarsträhen aus seinem Gesicht und funkelte sein Gegenüber mit seinen katzenartig-grünen Augen an. _

"_Das werden wir ja sehen! Sagen wir... Einen Montat Enthaltsamkeit, keine einzige, du darfst dir für jeden der hier an dir zweifenlnden eine Strafe ausdenken... Wir werden auch über die deinige beratschlagen!", antwortete er und die umstehenden Siebtklässler ausschließlich männlichen Geschlechts nickten zustimmend. _

_Der jüngste der Malfoy-Dynastie konnte unmöglich zurück, reichte Blaise die Hand. _

"_In Ordnung. Ab wann und unter welchen Bedingungen?" _

"_Wir schreiben die Regeln, an die du dich zu halten hast, und einige kleine Nettigkeiten auf, ich will deine Unterschrift auf dem fertigen Dokument sehen, Drac!"_

_Allgemeines Nachschlag- und Regelwerk in der Wette um Draco Lucius Malfoy und Blaise Zabini (Vertreter der Slytherin-U7):_

_Der Beginn der Wette: 2.5.1998 Ende: 2.6.1998_

_Die Aufgaben, deren Zahl sich auf exakt 4 beläuft, und die über die Wochen verteilt sein werden, sind alle exakt auszuführen, der Verstoß oder das Ignorieren von diesen in per Eule gesendeten Botschaften bedeutet die sofortige Niederlage für den Kandidaten._

_Die Slytherin-U7 darf ein Mädchen aus dem siebten Jahrgang dazu verpflichten, den Kandidaten auf die Probe zu stellen, allerdings werden diesem ebenfalls Aufgaben gestellt (näheres unter _FAKTOREN X,Y und Z)

Für die Zeit der Wette wird der Kandidat mit dem von der Slytherin-U7 gestellten Mädchen in einem Zimmer wohnen und im gleichen Bett schlafen.

Enthaltsamkeit!

FAKTOREN

X:Die von der Slytherin-U7 gestellte Person hat ebenfalls vier Aufgaben zu lösen, die allerdings nicht bei Verstoß zum Abbruch der Wette führen

Y:Besagtes Mädchen wird während des im obigen Bereich festgelegten Zeitraumes in den von der Slytherin-U7 gestellten Räumlichkeiten zusammen mit dem Kandiaten wohnen

Z:Das Mädchen darf keine Magie benutzen, um den Kandidaten zu beeinflussen, außerdem untersagt sind: das brauen gefährlicher Tränke (auch Liebestränke), Gebrauch von Aphrodisiaka, etc.

MfG Blaise Zabini

Vorstand der Slytherin-U7

gezeichnet Draco Lucius Malfoy

Kandidat

beide im Vollbesitz ihrer geistigen Kräfte

# "Ihr werdet müde, gaaaanz müde... Ihr bewegt eure Maus langsam auf das Kästchen links unten zu... Wie von selbst klickt ihr gaanz kurz da drauf... Ihr wollt reviewn, definitiv... sofort, ihr wollt diese Page nicht eher verlassen..." 


	2. Look here she comes now

Es war kurz nach halb sieben, Draco Lucius Malfoy lag friedlich schlummernd in seinem äußerst bequemen Bett, nichts davon ahnend, was unten im Gemeinschaftsraum vor sich ging:

Blaise sah die anderen mit kleinen Augen an. Seiner Meinung nach war es eine äußerst bescheidene Idee gewesen, schon so früh zu tagen. Wer hatte dies eigentlich veranlasst? Ach ja genau, das war ja er selbst gewesen. Er gähnte herzhaft und lehnte sich zurück.

"Also, lasst uns ein paar kleine Vorschläge anhören, wen wir dazu kriegen, den guten alten Malfoy wahnsinnig zu machen... Jeder, dem eine einfällt, ist ein braver Schüler und hebt mal ganz kurz die Hand!", forderte er die anderen nicht ohne eine Spur Ironie auf.

"Parkinson!"

Blaise holte tief Luft. Innerlich lachend schüttelte er den Kopf, er wusste, dass die mopsgesichtige Slytherin bei Draco wohl eher das Gegenteil hervorrufen würde.

"Granger!"

Interessant, durchaus. Allerdings würde sich der Bücherwurm nicht überreden lassen, sie hatte zu hohe moralische Grundsätze und war gegenwärtig mit keinem anderen als Mr-ich-hab-ne-Narbe-und-bin-stolz-draf-und-übrigens-werd-ich-die-Welt-retten-Potter zusammen. Nicht die geringste Chance. Blaise wusste, dass die anderen nur die abklappern würden, die öfter bei Malfoy waren, bezeihungsweise von ihm unter Beschuss genommen wurden. Er seufzte und ging im Geiste die Namen und Gesichter aller Siebtklässlerinnen durch.

"Force", murmelte er und nickte.

"Ja, die gute alte Force wird uns helfen."

Markus sah ihn entsetzt an.

"Die? Aber die hat doch nichts besonderes – außerdem ist sie deine Ex!", rief er etwas lauter, als er es geplant hatte.

Blaise hielt ihm die Hand vor den Mund und sah sich rasch um, ob jemand etwas mitbekommen hatte oder wachgeworden war.

"Mann, sei leise, oder willst, dass es jeder mitkriegt? Im Ernst, sie hat echt was drauf – und ihr habt sie noch nicht so erlebt, wie ich sie kenne... Kleine Anmerkung, Markus: Solltest du nochmals schlecht von ihr reden, wirst du dich im Krankenflügel wiederfinden!"

Er sah in die Runde, wartete auf weitere Vorschläge oder Protest. Strich sein ungekämmtes Haar aus der Stirn und beugte sich vor.

"Keiner? Nun, dann werden wir wohl auf Force zurückgreifen müssen! Ich bin mir sicher, dass das auf eine brillante Zusammenarbeit hinausläuft!"

Sinead sah von ihrem Buch auf. Ihre grau-blauen Augen musterten Blaise überrascht.

"Ich soll Malfoy – Wie soll ich das nennen? - verführen? Oder doch eher euch vor eurer Niederlage bewahren?", fragte sie langsam und legte ihre Lektüre beiseite.

"So kannst du es nennen. Bitte, Silly! Du bist die einzige, die es schaffen kann! Wenn nicht du, wer dann?", Blaise kniete sich flehend vor sie.

Sinead lächelte und fuhr ihm durch die Haare. Sie wusste, dass es eine einmalige Gelegenheit war, außerdem wollte sie ihren Ex nicht im Stich lassen, immerhin verstanden sie sich noch gut – rein platonisch.

"Nun, es wäre natürlich auch für mich schön, mal wieder etwas in die Richtung zu machen... Allerdings musst du bedenken, dass ich in einer gewissen Lage bin. Schwierig, reizen würde es mich schon. Ich werde es tun, unter ein paar Bedingungen, ja?", erklärte sie und stand auf.

Blaise grinste und warf ihr eine Kusshand zu.

"Danke, Sinead, du bist meine Rettung!"

Draco öffnete eine Flasche Bier und machte es sich bequem.

"Und? Habt ihr jemanden gefunden? Regelwerk fertig?", fragte er und nippte mit sich und der Welt zufrieden an seinem Getränk.

Die kleine Hufflepuff, mit der er sich vorhin getroffen hatte, war echt heiß gewesen, das musste er zugeben. Vielleicht etwas zu unschuldig mit ihren immerhin 15 Jahren, aber definitiv gut.

"Natürlich, Drac, was hast du erwartet? Wir werden sie dir Morgen, folglich zu Beginn der Wette, vorstellen, da sie heute leider nicht zu sprechen ist", antwortete Blaise mit einem kühlen Lächeln und stützte einen Ellbogen auf seinem Ledersessel ab, um sein Gesicht auf besagtem Körperteil abzustützen.

Er merkte, das diese Erwiderung nicht ganz spurlos an Malfoy vorbeiging, auch wenn dieser es geschickt verbarg. Seine ohnehin schon blasse Gesichtsfarbe wurde noch um einige Nuancen heller. Blaise wusste, dass die anderen es im schummrigen Licht der kleinen grünen Lampen nicht bemerken würden.

Sinead wartete bereits auf ihren Kumpel, sah nochmals in den Spiegel. Von der schwarzen Farbe, mit der sie sich nun schon seit mehreren Jahren die Haare gefärbt hatte, war nichts mehr übrig, stattdessen fielen goldbraune Strähnen über ihre Schultern. Kurzes gewinnendes Lächeln ihrerseits, perfekt. Blaise wartete bereits ungeduldig in ihrem Zimmer, also nichts wie aus dem Bad. Er öffnete erstaunt seinen Mund, pfiff lobend.

"Wow, du siest... wie soll ich sagen, Baby, du siehst geil aus!", erklärte er und streckte sich auf ihrem Bett aus.

"Oh, Blaise, du kleiner Charmeur!", kicherte Sinead und warf sich in Pose, ihre Show war perfekt.

"Ja, Baby, so ist s gut! Woah, du wirst ganz Hollywood im Sturm erobern – ich kann dir dabei behilflich sein... "

"Echt? Oh, Cheff, los besorgen Sie s mir!", keuchte Sinead und warf sich Blaise um den Hals, um sich danach laut lachend mit ihm über das Bett zu kugeln.

"Wir müssen los, Malfoy wartet sicher schon!", murmelte sie schließlich und zupfte ihr enganliegendes transparent-hellblaues Top zurecht.

"Er wird dir hoffnungslos verfallen, Baby, vom ersten Augenblick an wird er dein sein – unser Glück!", erklärte Blaise natürlich ohne eine Stur schleimerischen Untertons.

Er rappelte sich auf, legte einen Arm um sie (und zwar rein freundschaftlich) und bugsierte sie in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Ein Samstag wie jeder andere, natürlich von Vorteil, denn Sinead wollte nicht, dass einer der Lehrer sie so sah. Blaise fragte sich, wie Force sich mit sage und schreibe 12 Zentimeter hohen türkisblauen Highheels ohne die geringsten Schwierigkeiten laufen konnte und damit auch noch total elegant aussah.

"Da wären wir – kannst du kurz hier warten, ich möchte sein Gesicht sehen, wenn er dich erkennt!", sagte er mit einem fiesen Grinsen.

Sein Blick wanderte über die Schönheit neben ihm. Der Jeansrock, den sie trug, hätte seiner Meinung locker noch gekürzt werden können, er ging bis zum Knie und das hatte er ihr auch gesagt, doch sie hatte erwidert, dass sie am ersten Tag doch wohl nicht wie ein leichtes Mädchen durch die Gegen stolzieren und ihn abschrecken konnte. Ohne die Farbe sah ihr Haar hübsch aus, das dunkle braun harmonisierte mit deum blau-grau ihrer Augen und ließ sie überirdisch erscheinen. Blaise nickte zufrieden und stolzierte zu einem der Sessel. Malfoy hatte sich in das flauschige grüne Polster gekuschelt, nur seine Beine baumelten über der Lehne. Er sah Blaise herausfordernd an, wie immer eine Augenbraue spöttisch hochgezogen.

"Drac? Sie ist da. Könnte der gnädige Herr sich aufraffen und eine ehrbahre Lady begrüßen?", fragte Zabini und klopfte seinem Kumpel auf die Schulter, der sich schwerfällig erhob.

"Und, welches hässliche Entlein habt ihr auserkoren? Parkinson? Bulstrode oder-", er stockte abrupt, als er Sinead sah und blieb stehen.

"Das ist nicht euer Ernst!", wisperte Draco und blinzelte hoffnungsvoll.

**Sooo, ich muss jetzt mal anmerken, dass ich es total angenehm finde, diese Story zu schreiben und dass es mir Spaß macht. Ein gaanz dickes knuffel an AnnieShirley, die mich dazu ermuntert hat, noch n Chap zu posten  
TBC**  
_bewitched Moolight_


End file.
